


First Night In A Lifetime

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s04e13 Never Again, Friendship, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-04
Updated: 2004-11-04
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Doggett and Scully are cursed while on an undercover assignment on Halloween night.





	First Night In A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

First Night In A Lifetime

## First Night In A Lifetime

### by Cassie

> Title: First Night In A Lifetime   
>  Author: Cassie  
>    
>  Dates: First Draft - October 27, 2004. Final Draft - November 4, 2004  
>  Distribution: SHODDS, ATD, CSFTDS, Spookys, XFMU, Makebelieve. All others please ask.   
>  Rating: strong PG-13 (or R if you're especially sensitive to sexually suggestive situations) Category: challenge response, DSR, humor, romance 
> 
> In This Story's X-Files World: The episode "The Truth" never happened, Mulder never returned after he left in "NIHT", it's the year 2004 and Scully is no longer teaching at the FBI Academy, she is a special agent with the FBI. 
> 
> Episode References: Never Again 
> 
> Beta: Alexa 
> 
> Summary: Doggett and Scully are cursed while on an undercover assignment on Halloween night. 
> 
> Author's Note: This fanfic is my (quickly written) response to the October 2004 SHODDS Fanfic Challenge. The challenge requirements are included at the very end of the story. 
> 
> Dedication: _sniggers_ to the shippers and drippers out there _g_ Nah, you know I'm just kidding. This story is dedicated to my fun-loving SHODDSisters :) 
> 
> * * *
> 
> A crash of thunder and lightning strike fill the air of the night, Halloween night. A rusty old black Ford pickup truck slushes through potholes of muddy water, pulling up outside a rundown nightclub in a suburb of Washington D.C. The truck comes to a stop next to an old Harley Davidson and an army green car that looks like something that is straight out of the 1970s, only rustier. The headlights of the black truck turn off. 
> 
> The doors to the truck open and rain pours down on John Doggett and Dana Scully as they run toward the entrance of the club. Halfway there, Scully suddenly stops and looks down at her feet. Doggett just keeps on running. 
> 
> A light above the entrance flickers with age above Doggett. Scully approaches him; she is still looking down at her four-inch stiletto heels. She is dressed in a thin black mini skirt and a dark red one-sleeve shirt. Rain drops gently off the bare skin of her exposed shoulder. 
> 
> "You all right? You kind of got stuck back there." Doggett states. 
> 
> Scully stands up straight, wiping wet hair from her face. 
> 
> "Yeah, I just stepped in one of those damn potholes. That's sure to ruin these nice shoes I bought specifically for this occasion." 
> 
> Scully isn't in the best of moods tonight. This is not where she would like to be on Halloween. She would much rather be at home handing out candy to the neighborhood children. 
> 
> She looks at her partner and grins. Despite not being thrilled about working an undercover case on Halloween, she sure is thrilled by the way Doggett is dressed: dark blue jeans, grey T-shirt, and black leather jacket. Scully admires how absolutely gorgeous - and the word "gorgeous" is not a word she likes to use often when describing a man - John Doggett looks when his hair has been soaked by downpouring rain. She just would like to once, just once, run her fingers through his wet, spiky hair and lower his mouth to hers and - 
> 
> "Dana?" Doggett interrupts her thoughts. 
> 
> "Yeah?" 
> 
> "You still all right about this?" Doggett wants to make sure that his partner is really all right with going undercover as a hooker and he as her pimp. 
> 
> "I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiles at him and wraps her arm around his waist as they head into the nightclub. 
> 
> "At least you're getting away with dressing up for Halloween this year." Doggett leads the way inside. 
> 
> "What makes you think I don't dress up every year, John?" Scully cocks an eyebrow. 
> 
> Doggett doesn't answer her question. His eyes are adjusting to the low lights inside. Dance music plays loudly and a nice sized group of people dance on the dance floor. Doggett and Scully walk toward the bar. Doggett leans against it as if he runs this joint. The bartender steps in front of him. 
> 
> "I'll have a vodka straight and water for the lady." Doggett smirks. 
> 
> "I think I should have worn something with a little more cleavage exposure." Scully tenderly runs her fingers up the front of Doggett's chest suggestively. 
> 
> Dear Lord, what is this woman trying to do to him? Just feeling her touch him like this can drive him mad, crazy in love. The entire drive out to this club, Scully continued to flirt uncontrollably with him: lick her lips, adjust her cleavage, ask him if her breasts looked "perky" enough, cross and uncross her legs, massage her ankles, and seductively caress her neck with her fingertips. It was a good thing it was dark inside the truck, otherwise she would have seen how well her "hooker" act was affecting him. He was glad that his erection had calmed itself by the time they got here. 
> 
> Doggett swallows hard as he recalls the past couple of hours with his partner. 
> 
> "So how about we find me some business, Johnny. You know I did make sure I stretched before leaving. No need for me to sit around and let my muscles get cold. I need a man between my legs asap." Scully winks at him as she walks away from him and toward the crowd on the dance floor. 
> 
> Doggett can't believe that Skinner saw them fit enough for a pimp/hooker undercover job. There's no way he is going to let Scully wander off alone with any man just to find out if he's employed by the federal government and paying hookers to pleasure the Director of the Department of Agriculture... yeah. 
> 
> Just as Doggett is about to go stop Scully from putting on her hooker act in front of strangers, a woman dressed as a gypsy sits down next to him and holds his hand. He gives her a strange look. 
> 
> "I see the way you look at her." The gypsy woman speaks as if accusing him of a dire problem. "Why don't you tell her how you feel? All women like to hear a man profess that she is the most beautiful woman you have ever laid eyes on." 
> 
> "Ma'am, I think you've got the wrong person. There is no woman in my life." 
> 
> "Not even the redhead?" 
> 
> Doggett looks at Scully out on the dance floor, wanting to go interrupt her dance with a man dressed up as Count Dracula. 
> 
> "Can't. She's my... uh... she's my business associate." 
> 
> "You never intend to let her know how you feel. I can see that." The gypsy woman lets go of his hand. "I am going to put a curse on you and your partner which both of you will be unable to prevent. It will last for only six hours and then you two will have to determine what to do next." 
> 
> Doggett raises his eyebrow: bullshit-o-meter is sky high. 
> 
> "What kind of curse?" 
> 
> "That is for me to know and you and your... business associate to find out." She takes out a pack of Morley cigarettes and lights up. 
> 
> Doggett continues looking at her, expecting some kind of gypsy jargon to come from her mouth to curse him. 
> 
> "Wave a magic wand, say some hocus pocus, is that how it's done?" He's doubtful. 
> 
> "No. You've already been given the curse." 
> 
> "I don't feel anything different. Guess that means there is no curse." 
> 
> "Suit yourself, Mr. Doggett." She stands up and walks away from him, exiting the club. 
> 
> Doggett shakes his head: Halloween wacko. 
> 
> Behind him Scully sits down on a barstool with a loud huff. 
> 
> "I keep getting complimented on my 'hooker costume'. Someone actually offered to share their blood makeup with me so I actually look like a Halloween ghoul instead of a regular everyday Jane." She looks at Doggett, he's awfully quiet. "What's wrong with you?" She's still in quite the bad mood. 
> 
> "A woman just put a curse on me." He turns to face her. 
> 
> "You believe in curses?" 
> 
> "No, but tonight I do because well... I've been cursed." Doggett didn't want to say this, but he did anyway. 
> 
> "I don't get it." 
> 
> "I don't know how it's possible, but I feel that I cannot lie to you." 
> 
> "Really?" Scully sits up straighter, this could be fun. "Ok, what do you really think of the fact that I dye my hair red?" 
> 
> "I think you'd look even more beautiful with your natural color even though the red does compliment your eyes well." 
> 
> "Do you wish that I were wearing a white shirt with no bra when I was in the rain?" 
> 
> "Yes." 
> 
> "Me too." Scully quickly covers her mouth with her hands, she can't believe she just admitted that. 
> 
> "Why?" Doggett asks her. 
> 
> "Because then it may have been able to turn you on, seeing the wet fabric cling to my chest." 
> 
> "Don't forget that the cold air would have made your nipples erect." 
> 
> "Like how your cock was on the drive out here?" She smiles at him, then they both quickly look away from each other, embarrassed. 
> 
> What the hell is going on? They are here to work, not to come on to each other in a very unprofessional manner. Of course how professional is coming on to your FBI partner in any work situation? 
> 
> Doggett sits down on the stool next to Scully. So be it, he's cursed for the next six hours. He can definitely stop making rude sexual come-on comments to her. 
> 
> "Dana, I'm sorry." 
> 
> "Apology accepted and I'm sorry too." 
> 
> A large older man approaches them. He's scratching his belly that is hanging over the rim of his pants. He puts his arm around Scully's shoulders. Scully covers her mouth with her hand. 
> 
> "Oh dear God, learn about deodorant." Scully is appalled. 
> 
> Doggett laughs. 
> 
> "What's so goddamned funny?" The man is angry with him. 
> 
> Doggett laughs again. "She's just funny when she can't hold back her thoughts, that's all." 
> 
> "Yeah? Well... how much for thirty minutes? I'm really feelin' the need to fuck someone pretty damn hard." 
> 
> "She's not really a hooker. We're both FBI agents. We're undercover in order to nail the man who's been buying time with hookers for the Director of the Department of Agriculture." Doggett smiles, knowing that somewhere Skinner is laughing his butt off over that one too. 
> 
> Scully giggles. "It's a good thing we're not wired, John. Skinner would have your ass for blowing our cover." 
> 
> They don't see it, but a well-dressed man within hearing distance of Doggett and Scully stands up quickly and exits the building. 
> 
> The older man looks at both of them suspiciously. "You two are drunk. I want my fuckin' to be with a sober bitch." He walks away. 
> 
> "You know he can only call a woman a bitch if he does her doggy style." Scully smirks. "Were you a player when you were younger? Because I bet if you were you got a lot of 'doggy style' comments due to the fact your last name is Doggett." 
> 
> "I wasn't a player; I respect women. I treat them well. Especially in the bedroom." 
> 
> "That's a good quality to have, John. Some men think they respect women, but really they don't. That's why I like you so much, you've never treated me as if I were less important than yourself." 
> 
> "Mulder do that?" 
> 
> She nods her head. "He liked to think that he was my superior. Once when the Bureau made him take a vacation, he told me to go to Philadelphia to check out a case for him. It didn't turn out to be an XFile, but the trip turned out to be quite eventful." 
> 
> "How so?" 
> 
> "One-night stand and a tattoo." 
> 
> "You got a tattoo?! I never would have expected that of you." He smiles. "Where is it?" 
> 
> "That's for me to know and you to find out." She winks at him. 
> 
> Doggett sighs. He wants to know what her intentions are in her flirtations with him. If she doesn't intend to give him a chance at all, he must begin getting over her and perhaps begin searching for love with someone else. 
> 
> "Dana, can I ask you a question?" 
> 
> "I don't know, can you?" 
> 
> "Are you attracted to me and interested in a relationship? I'm confused whether your flirtations tonight are you being in character for this UC gig or if they are sincere." 
> 
> Scully looks away from him for a moment then stands up and steps toward where he is sitting. She places herself in between his legs. She places her hand behind his head, at the base of his neck and pulls him toward her. 
> 
> Doggett can't believe that their mouths are mere millimeters apart, her mouth slightly parted, inviting him to kiss her. His heartbeat quickens and his face flushes with lust. He feels her fingertips delicately creep into his damp hair. Her mouth touches his and he closes his eyes. Her tongue playfully glides across the slight opening of his mouth, begging him to take her, make her his. 
> 
> Doggett places his hands on her hips and pulls her body close to his. Scully gasps when her hip hits his full erection. She places her forehead on his and glances down at him. She raises her eyes to look into his as his mouth searches for hers to continue kissing her. 
> 
> "Geez..." Scully says seductively, "it's so big..." She places one hand on his knee and slowly moves it up his inner thigh until it fits snugly around his hardened cock. 
> 
> Doggett moans quite loudly and buries his face into her neck, breathing heavily. He feels Scully's grip around his erection lightly squeeze. All he wants for her to do is... 
> 
> "Fuck me." He whispers into her ear in a deep, husky voice. 
> 
> Those two words have never sounded so primal, so erotic before in Scully's life. Her center aches to be touched, but her standing and his sitting position do nothing to even remotely begin relieving the tension she feels throbbing in between her legs. 
> 
> Doggett shifts his position to bring more friction to his aching penis. He runs his hand up Scully's body, grasping onto one breast, rolling his thumb around her erect nipple. Scully throws her head back at the adrenaline rush-like sensation his touch makes her feel. 
> 
> "J-John..." Dear Lord he has her panting, "let's get out of here." 
> 
> Scully looks down at Doggett. A public nightclub is no place for them to behave like this. 
> 
> Scully releases his erection from her grasp and takes his hand and leads him outside to the truck. They get inside and head back out to the highway. 
> 
> "Georgetown or Falls Church?" He asks, not caring where they end up so long as it ends with a sexual climax. 
> 
> "Your place is closer." Scully leans her head back on the chair and lets out a heavy sigh. "So how long have you wanted me like this?" 
> 
> "I was attracted to you from the beginning." He looks at her. She is rubbing the base of her neck. "But it hasn't always been this sexual need that I'm feeling right now. What about you?" 
> 
> "My second trimester when I was pregnant with William. You know what they say about pregnant women and their sex drives." She grins mischievously. "My first attraction to you was an intellectual one; with intelligence comes sex appeal." 
> 
> They are quiet. Scully glances at the speedometer: 98 miles per hour. 
> 
> "You may want to consider slowing down." 
> 
> Doggett looks at his speed and lifts his foot from the accelerator. If this is any indication of how hard he wants to drive her, they are in for quite a night. 
> 
> Silence sets in for the remainder of the way to Falls Church. Scully begins to question herself about whether or not it is right for her to have sex with Doggett tonight, no matter how badly she wants to. If it's true that they are cursed, perhaps they are not being rational. She does not want to wake up in the morning and regret having disrespected their relationship by having sex on the 'first date'. Yes, she wants to express her emotions for him through intimate physical contact, but she knows deep in her gut that if they have sex tonight, it would not be the next best step in their relationship. 
> 
> Doggett pulls up in his driveway and puts the truck in park. He gets out and opens Scully's door and helps her out, holding her hand. 
> 
> Once inside his house, he begins kissing her again - more gently now, not as lustful as before. Scully smiles and closes her eyes as he places small kisses all over her neck. 
> 
> "Mmm... that feels good." She says quietly. 
> 
> Doggett stops and looks her in the eyes. He takes her hand and leads her upstairs to his bedroom. He doesn't bother to turn on any lights. There's just enough light from the street lamp outside to see where they are going. 
> 
> Scully lies down on her back on his bed, raising one arm above her head. She sinks comfortably into the mattress. Doggett lies next to her and props himself up on his elbow. He places his other hand on her stomach and slowly rubs it back and forth, hesitating as to what he should do next. 
> 
> He laughs at himself. 
> 
> "What?" Scully is curiously amused. 
> 
> "Here we are and it seems to me that neither one of us knows what to do." He lowers his head, feeling embarrassed. 
> 
> "It's all right, John, this is nice... being here with you now." She rests one hand on his hand. "This is a side of you that I've never seen before. I like it." 
> 
> Doggett smiles sheepishly. 
> 
> "So what does this mean for us?" His eyes loose their connection with hers. "I mean, you're with Mulder-" 
> 
> "-Mulder left me a long time ago, John. I'm ready to move on." 
> 
> Doggett is quiet. In the past few years that he's known her, he's believed that no man - not even himself - could ever find a place in her heart for her love and affection. Now she is saying to him that she wants to be with him and not Mulder. He shakes his head slightly, not really believing it. Tonight has been so bizarre. It would only be fitting that all that has happened between him and Scully isn't real. 
> 
> "Why are you shaking your head?" She turns onto her side to better look at him. 
> 
> "I'm thinking this whole night has been so bizarre, it must be a dream." 
> 
> Scully gently rolls Doggett onto his back and she hovers over him. She bends down and kisses his forehead and then lies down, her head resting on his chest. 
> 
> "I can assure you that it's not a dream. Dreams never feel this good." She closes her eyes and exhales, letting her body mesh closer to his. 
> 
> Doggett doesn't move in what seems like forever as he watches Scully drift off to sleep. Once he's sure she is sleeping, he carefully maneuvers his way to cover their bodies with his old tan-brown afghan. As he lies back down, Scully turns away from him. He wraps his arm around her waist and holds her close, knowing that this is the first night in a lifetime of nights together that he will sleep next to her like this. 
> 
> He kisses the back of her neck and settles in for a good night's sleep. 
> 
> The End 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Happy Halloween 2004! 
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Let me know: 
> 
> Find my other stories at:   
>  [http:///foxytime.polish-sausage.com/](http:/foxytime.polish-sausage.com/)   
>  <http://frvs.polish-sausage.com/>
> 
> SHODDS October 2004 Fanfic Challenge: 
> 
>   * Must be DSR 
>   * Must involve a curse 
>   * Include the line: "Geez! It's so big!" 
>   * Must include one of the following locations: a) Memphis, Tennessee, b) an arena, c) a bar & grill, d) nightclub 
>   * Must take place during a holiday. It does not matter which holiday you choose. 
> 

> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Cassie


End file.
